lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Halbarad Sinditelme
"A little people, but of great worth are the Shire-folk. Little do they know of our long labor for the safekeeping of their borders, and yet I grudge it not." ''- Halbarad talking about the Hobbits. '''Halbarad Sinditelme' was one of the Dúnedain and a Ranger of the North. He was one of the most well-known Rangers who fought during the War of the Ring, and was known to be a close friend of the Dúnedain Chieftain, Aragorn. Early life Halbarad was born in TA 2917, being 16 at the time of Arathorn II's death. The son of an influential Ranger captain named Halboron, Halbarad was well-liked by most for his humble attitude and generous soul. Not only this, but Halbarad also became a skilled warrior in his adolescence. In TA 2933, Arathorn II, the then-Chieftain of the Dúnedain, was killed by roaming Orcs. Halbarad was present at the funeral of the Chieftain, Halboron being Arathorn's closest friend. It was at the ceremony where Halboron handed over command of the Dúnedain to Mageth Vorncollo, an Elf warrior who was once a close friend of the Arnorian Kings and had lived among the Dúnedain since Arthedain's fall. Instead of insulting Mageth, Halbarad instead congragulated the Elf, an act that started the friendship between the two. Ranger of the North As time went on, Halbarad became a close friend of Mageth and the Elf twins Elladan and Elrohir, and soon the group created a company of Rangers stronger and more skilled than any other: the Grey Company. Made up of the four warriors and thirty other Rangers, it was their task to protect the ancient Arnorian city of Annuminas. They did this by fortifying an isle of Lake Evendim to the north named Tinnúdir, which gave the company a chance to ambush any forces of Angmar should they try to travel to Annuminas. When Aragorn II, the son of Arathorn, came of age at 18 after spending his childhood in Rivendell, Mageth was relieved of his command, though not entirely. The Heir of Isildur, under advice by Elrond, travelled Middle-earth, aiding Gondor and Rohan in their battles under a false name, as well as travelling to Harad and Rhun. During this time, Halbarad was commander of the Dúnedain, sharing his authourity with four others: Mageth, Elladan, Elrohir and a Dúnedain scholar and warrior named Gelen. War in the North During the winter of TA 2998, the Rangers fell into chaos. In a bold move, Angmar made itself known once more, occupying the Ettenmoors with battalions of Orcs and invading Evendim, beginning a seven-year long battle for control of Eriador. The Grey Company won the first victory for the Dúnedain, regaining Tinnúdir and allowing Rangers to enter the city and take the fight against the Angmarim. While Halbarad and Mageth fought in Evendim, Gelen led Elladan and Elrohir, ten Rangers and the forces of Rivendell against the Angmarim of the Ettenmoors. Gelen succeeded and began a defensive line along the border of the Ettenmoors, while Halbarad prepared himself in Annuminas. As this was happening, the Angmarim devised a cunning way to break into Bree-land and the South. Rallying the Orc clans of the North, the creatures were commanded with attacking the town of Trestlebridge, named for a large bridge which provided the only path between the North Downs and Bree-land. When the Rangers went to defend it, the Angmarim had two choices: capture Tinnúdir, or attack Esteldin. When the town was attacked, Halbarad went with Mageth, Elladan and Elrohir to defend it. Gelen, anticipating an attack on Esteldin or Tinnúdir, went to defend Esteldin, while Tinnúdir was abandoned, only for the Rangers to hide and then ambush any who came close to the Isle. Halbarad succeededin defending Trestlebridge, which gained him an alliance with the Men of the town, and Gelen's quick thinking meant neither Esteldin nor Tinnúdir fell: a decisive blow against Angmar. For another year, Annuminas was held by the Rangers until Orcs broke through the harbour on boats and sacked what the Rangers had built. The Free Peoples retreated to Tinnúdir, where they would remain for the rest of the War. Just as it seemed the Orcs were about to enter the Shire, Aragorn returned from his journeys with a host of Rangers, driving out the Orcs and ending the War. Annuminas was never inhabited again, but Tinnúdir remained a Ranger outpost until the end of the Third Age. War of the Ring and Death A few years before the War of the Ring, Aragorn ordered Halbarad to take his Rangers south to the Shire, a peaceful land where the Hobbits lived. Halbarad would not know why Aragorn told him to do this until the Nazgul entered the Shire, ramming through the Ranger's blockades and killing dozens, with more dying from the Black Breath soon after. A year before the Fellowship of the Ring would reach Lothlorien, Mageth departed the North to Rohan, hearing of the Mark's war against a new band of Orcs named the 'Uruk-hai'. Before the Fellowship reached Amon Hen, Mageth went to Erebor to defend the Dwarves from the Easterlings. Halbarad and Mageth would never see each other again. After Aragorn travelled away with the Fellowship of the Ring, Halbarad organized a group of thirty-or-so Rangers to travel to Gondor and find their Chieftain, and their King. One of these was Chellon, who fell ill in Enedwaith and was forced to return to Bree-land, as he was unfit to fight. Halbarad met Aragorn in Helms Deep, and travelled through the Paths of the Dead with him. Halbarad was also the flag bearer for Aragorn, and fought vailiantly with him during the Battle of the Pelenoor Fields, where Halbarad was killed while fighting Orcs. Mageth returned from Erebor in time for the coronation of Aragorn, and found out that Halbarad was dead from the rest of the Grey Company. Mageth travelled back to the North with Halbarad's body, and was present at the funeral of the Ranger. Mageth noted that there seemed to be more mourners at Halbarad's funeral than there were at Arathorn's. Personality and characteristics Halbarad was loved by all of the Dúnedain, not only for his skill as a leader and commander but also for his compassionate attitude and approach to diplomacy. Even as a teenager, Halbarad was both humble and selfless, respecting all and acknowledging respect from others. Halbarad also saved many lives during the War of the North, not only by commanding the Rangers, but also by forging Alliances with Elrond of Rivendell and the Men of Trestlebridge, securing reinforcements for the Dúnedain and more friends in the North. Halbarad posessed many traits of the Dúnedain, including a tall stature, a muscular but slim build and long, brown hair. He also had a beard he tried to cut neatly all the time, and was known to have slightly darker skin than other Rangers. Halbarad always wore his grey tunic which identified him as a member of the Grey Company, which earned him the name Sinditelme ''from Mageth, meaning ''grey-hood. In battle, Halbarad wielded a single bastard sword, although he also carried a small hunting dagger and could also use a bow. Category:Dominion of Men Category:Dúnedain of Arnor Category:Males Category:Northern Rangers Category:TVV Category:TVV Protagonists Category:TVV Side Characters